Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to broadband communications in general, and in particular, to a distributed delivery network for providing capacity enhancement in broadband communications networks.
Relevant Background
As the use of communications and networking continues to grow around the world, users are demanding a high-quality broadband experience even in remote areas or mobile environments. The ability to provide a high-quality broadband experience in these environments presents many challenges.